houseetredesofredhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Peril at Kings Landing : Part One
Summary : The lads walk down the Kingsroad and hear of the tale of The Fox Knight. (Links to the rest of season one: Prologue, Part Two, Part Three, Part Four). Part One: The Kingsroad Carrying on down The Kingsroad the group come across a six pack of feasting wolves. The wolves are eating the remains of what looks to be dead men, so the group end up engaging the wolves and defeating them in combat. Despite a few of the group falling off their horses. After defeating the Alpha Wolf, the rest of the pack flee and the group investigate the bodies. There are no survivors and the bodies looked to be found by the wolves, already dead. Nothing of value is on the bodies except from a sword with a stag on it similar to the stag of House Baratheon albeit without the crown. These men looked to have been killed in their sleep. The group decide the dispose of the bodies respectfully and carry on down the road to Dag's Inn. At the inn however, they receive no warm welcome, and discover that there has been a rumour spreading. Members of House Dannett had come by earlier to spread tales of their lands and small-folk being murdered at the hands of House Etredes with a shield of House Etredes being used as evidence against them. This is complete news to the party as they are not aware of any of these events that occurred. Despite the hostile environment the characters are able to calm tensions and convince the patrons that they did not indeed commit the murder, and the are offered a nice stay. Also through talking to other guests they know that a man by the name of "The Fox Knight" of House Archay had come by the inn to hire mercenaries for a task. The characters know this House Archay to be a dying house that had fought for the Targaryens in the War of the Usurper. They stay at the inn for the night and the next day, the owner of the inn Mag convinces the group to conceal themselves for the rest of the journey to avoid any trouble for the rumours, the group also decide to send a raven back home to warn their father, Einrich, of these accusations. Because they conceal themselves, they run in to no more trouble on the Kingsroad up to their next stop, The Great Stag. They again go about their duties finding a room to stay in, and because they hide their sigil they come across no trouble, they are also able to listen out for rumours in the busy common room, though they only really hear of the rumour that Martina Lugus is to marry Langley Woods and that it will be announced at the tournament. In the common room they also come across a man by the name of Hamish "Ham" Flowers, drowning his sorrows in the corner of the room. When approached he boasts to the group that he was able to get away from The Fox Knight after his companions were killed by him. Then he realises he says too much and tries to head off his room to sleep. The characters concerned for Ham's life keep a watch on his room over night, of which nothing happens. The next day they decide to invite Hamish along with them to King's Landing, and as they leave they also come across the merchant named Rog Thanders. They also agree to help him along as he is a lone traveller on the road and can do with some protection. Along the road, suddenly out of nowhere an arrow comes out of the trees and kills Hamish instantly. This in turn brings out some men from the trees shouting "For the fifteen!" and "Dannett!" attempting to fight the party. After a small fight, they keep one of the two men alive, who then complains that they were promised to be backed up by at least 15 archers (where there was only one). They prove that they were hired by Dannett by giving a piece of paper which is instantly seen to be a fake, and also they describe the man that hired him to be of the same description as "The Fox Knight" and the party realise that it was not Dannett that hired these men. After investigating the tree where the arrows were fired from, they notice a man had been there and fled before they could get to him, his tracks lead to a stream where they cannot follow them any more. Rog asks if he can take their items to sell now that they are dead, as they will be no use to the party. As thanks Rog promises to vouch for the party in King's Landing if they ever come across any trouble with the Dannett household. Continue to Part Two